Of Puppies and Kisses
by Moonlight Wynn
Summary: Sequel to “Of Paperwork and Books” Kakashi hates paperwork but sometimes it well worth the work KakaIru


Title: Of Puppies and Kisses

Rated: T

Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka

Summary: Sequel to "Of Paperwork and Books" Kakashi hates paperwork but sometimes it well worth the work KakaIru

Disclaimer: Me no own

KxI

Kakashi hated paperwork. He hated it with every fiber of his being. Not only had paperwork hurt his arms, but it must have been twice as bad for his dear poor dolphin. Luckily, he knew just about where Iruka lived and it was not far from where they were.

Kakashi almost sighed from relief.

"Don't worry Kakashi," Iruka chuckled, "We're almost there."

"Yeah I know," Kakashi said without thinking. He suddenly realized what he had said out loud and hoped that Iruka would not catch that.

"How do you know?" Iruka quirked an eyebrow after looking at him with a quizzical look, "Do you know where I live."

Kakashi coughed up a nervous laughed and looked at him sheepishly, "I was worried about you one night and followed you home."

Iruka's eyebrow stayed in it's position, "You stalked me?"

"Y-Y-You make it sound like I-I-I'm some kind of pervert!" Kakashi stuttered. He would have waved his arms in the air, but they were holding onto the precious papers. He was starting to regret making Iruka have to take all his mission reports home. Seriously.

Iruka's eyebrows knit and his smile was starting to falter do to his lips quaking in anger. His body bent down to place a shaking fist upon his outer thigh, and he looked as if he was about to scold a bad student. "You are some kind of pervert, Kakashi-sensei." he said still trying his hardest to be "polite".

"Heh Heh…"Kakashi sighed while chuckling nervously. It sounded ridiculous from the genius Kakashi, the copy ninja! For God's sake what was wrong with him! Kakashi sighed fully now, the school teacher somehow changed him.

He made him nervous. He made him self-conscious. He made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Kakashi frowned.

'I guess I got to face it,' Kakashi thought, 'I'm falling for him.'

What he yet to realize was that he had already fallen, and hard.

Iruka turned around since Kakashi had fallen back a few steps. Iruka, being experienced with children, knew that his droopy shoulders and sad look meant his feelings were hurt. Iruka smiled and thought the look was quite…adorable. "Are you alright back there?" Iruka chuckled.

Kakashi looked up, and by the way his eye curved he could tell he was smiling, "Yeah just hoping we get home soon before my arms die on me."

Iruka chuckled again, "My apartment is just around the corner."

KxI KxI KxI

"Well here it is!" Iruka had opened the door and revealed a very sensual looking apartment. Walls were painted white half way down until it hit very soft crimson wallpaper.

His couch which was to the side of them and pretty near the entrance, which he guessed meant that he was in his living room, was a light beige color and had a crimson covering. The cushions were also crimson and beige.

There was a small coffee table in front of the couch and a TV stand in front of that. Both the TV stand and coffee table were made of a beautiful oak color. He also noticed that there were small stands of the same material around the apartment. And just like the coffee table, he noticed that each had a large crimson candle and a smaller white candle.

On the stands there were also lamps, and each either had a white shade or a red shade. And a few feet behind the couch was a small kitchen, with oak cabinets and a nice oak table. The table cloth was also a crimson color, much like every cloth in the whole apartment!

"Wow you seem to go for that romantic mood don't you?" Kakashi asked setting down the papers near the door when they came in. Iruka through his keys onto a small table near the door.

"It's relaxing don't you think?" Iruka asked yawing. Kakashi looked around the room to make sure that the innocent school teacher really did live here. Seeing several pictures of Naruto and him together he knew without a doubt that his innocent school teacher lived here.

"U-um yeah…" Kakashi gulped feeling the heat rise all over his body. He found the surroundings very relaxing, and very sensual. His almost teenage like hormones start to flare and his pants were starting to become tighter then usual.

What really caught his attention was that Iruka started to take of his hair band almost teasingly. Slowly the hair started to become loose around his hands and finally with a soft swoop and fell upon his shoulders. He then shook his head slowly causing the hair to fall on all sides. Iruka turned his head and looked at Kakashi with a smile.

Kakashi's imagination took over and he imagined Iruka gazing upon him with lust filled eyes and his smile was more of a sensual smirk. Kakashi gulped and shook his head violently trying to escape his naughty thoughts.

Iruka noticed this action and looked concerned, "Kakashi are you alright?"

Kakashi looked up at him with a nervous look, "Y-Yeah I-I'm fine!"

'Damn it!' Kakashi thought inside his head, 'I was once a part of the ANBU squad! I am the copy ninja! The Sharingan Kakashi! What the hell is wrong with me! Why can Iruka change me so much? How can he do it?'

"That's good," Iruka's smile returned, "Anyway why don't you make yourself comfortable and…uh I don't know play something on the stereo." Iruka left for the hallway that was next to the kitchen and disappeared into his room.

Kakashi quirked his visible eyebrow, "Stereo?"

He looked around and saw a small karaoke box next to the TV stand. Kakashi chuckled at Iruka's name for the small thing, it was hardly a system. Kakashi shrugged and went to the small box and turned it on. Kakashi was half expecting something sexy to play but all that blared out in his ears (which he could have sworn caused them to bleed a little) was…

"-- BELONG TO ME  
MY SNOW WHITE QUEEN  
THERE'S NO WHERE TO RUN

SO LET'S GET IT OV--"

Kakashi immediately turned the volume down after he cringed from the loud music that was blaring from the small box. He opened his eyes and listened to the rest of the rock song from a fair distance. He sat on the couch and relaxed as he heard…

"--up in a dream  
frozen fear  
all your hands on me  
I can't scream

I can't scream"

Kakashi looked up at the white ceiling thinking how angry the song sounded, and how the theme just sounded depressing. He didn't even pay attention to the lyrics and already knew that Iruka needed to get a better taste for music.

Suddenly he heard Iruka's laugh from behind him. He turned around and draped an arm to the backside of the couch. He looked up to see that he was in red silken pajamas. A couple of buttons of the top hadn't been buttoned up. The silky smooth chest had amazed Kakashi and he soon found a small trail of blood come from his nose

"Uh…uh…um…What?" Kakashi finally managed to blurt out.

Iruka snickered, "Why did you turn on the Karaoke machine? The stereo was on the other side of the TV stand!"

"H-Huh?" Kakashi turned around to see that the stereo was indeed beside the TV stand on the other side. Kakashi blushed and felt so embarrassed. " I-I-I…Well! I didn't have any clue where you're stupid stereo was!"

Iruka giggled, "Well actually no one does…it's a prank I play on first timers who come to my house!" Iruka smiled.

Kakashi felt a bit better at knowing it wasn't just him who could not see the thing hiding in the corner, "I see…is that why you have it extra loud?"

Iruka nodded slightly, "and for the fact I like loud music."

Kakashi twitched, "That loud?"

Iruka's eyes wondered up and to the side and he thought for a while then his gaze came back down, "Actually it's more for the prank…but sometimes I like listening to it in the shower and the only way I can here it is having it really loud."

Kakashi almost collapsed within himself onto the couch, "Ooookkkkkaaaayyyy"

Bark!

Kakashi lifted himself up more on the couch and saw a little blonde puppy start to race over to where Iruka was. He smiled and picked up the young puppy and touched noses with it, "Aww who's a good boy!" Iruka said in baby speak.

The dog barked.

Iruka looked back at where Kakashi was and introduced the puppy to him, "This is chibi Naruto! Say hi to Kashi!"

Bark!

Kakashi smiled liking the fact that Iruka was a dog person like himself, "What a cute dog!"

Iruka smiled brighter, "Yes, I know! I found him a couple months ago."

Kakashi got off the couch and made his way over to Iruka and the puppy. He pet the dog gently subconsciously leaning into Iruka. He could feel their shoulders touch and he became startled. Iruka did so as well and dropped the puppy who landing on it's paws and ran off to find a chew toy.

"I-I'm sorry!" Iruka stuttered.

"N-No I'm sorry I bumped into you…I think." Kakashi said looking down at the floor.

"I-It's alright …I."

Kakashi looked up and gazed into those warm soft brown eyes he loved so much. Something in the back his mind told him to take of his mask, and he did.

Something in the back of Iruka's mind told him to close his eyes, and he did.

Kakashi leaned in.

Iruka leaned in.

Soft lips met into a deep kiss and a mutual, "I like you, let's go out" was shared.

KxI

A/N: I had to "finish" the little series that my friend saw in this so I did. It's longer then both the little one-shots I wrote…anyway something in the back of my mind bugged me to do it…So I did… please be nice /waits to be shot at/


End file.
